


Starward Drifts the Stricken World

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Drabbles from the End of the World [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Dean Says Yes, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s desperation that makes him do it, desperation that claws at his soul and fells him to his knees and wrests defeat from his lips like a prayer - "Yes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starward Drifts the Stricken World

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'The Testimony of the Suns' by George Sterling.

It’s desperation that makes him do it, desperation and something like terror gnawing at the cracks in his soul.

 

“I can make you whole again,” Michael promises every night. “We fix things. Together.”

 

Dean knows it’s all lies, because Michael isn’t Lucifer and he’s never prided himself in his honestly, but it’s working anyway because Dean has never valued honestly as highly as Sam, and it wouldn’t matter even if he did, because this isn’t about Michael.

 

It’s about Sam, because his brother’s eyes are becoming hollower day by day, because Dean can see his resolve shattering just below the surface, because Sam is going to say ‘yes’ and Dean isn’t going to let him be the only one.

 

It doesn’t have anything to do with Michael or the lies he tells or the promises he makes or the way he says, “Please, Dean, we can end this; _please,_ all you need to do is say-”

 

“Yes,” Dean shouts up to the sky. “I’ll do it,” he adds, hysterical. The sky alights and Michael’s voice booms down at him – “Are you sure?” – and he sobs because it’s too late now; he’s already lost and there’s no going back now.

 

“ _Yes_.”


End file.
